1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a coating apparatus for coating a material to be coated with a solution or a suspension.
2. Description of Prior Art
Fully-perforated side-vented coating pans and coaters have been in use since the early 70's. In the past, such coaters for coating pharmaceuticals and other substrates were expensive, complex, difficult to clean and included a multiplicity of parts. The apparatus of the prior art are inherently expensive, inflexible, difficult to operate properly, difficult to clean and sized to a specific application. Traditional coaters can only adapt to a single coating drum resulting in an inability to handle a wide range of processes & batch sizes in a single coater.
A problem associated with conventional coating apparatus for coating a material with a solution is that they require complex and single-purposed apparatus that are very flexible in operation. Another problem associated with conventional coating apparatus for coating a material with a solution is that they require the use of equipment that are not easily cleaned. Still another problem associated with conventional coating apparatus for coating a material with a solution is that they cannot be disassembled quickly without the use of hand tools or other tools. More specifically, existing coaters include coating drums that are difficult, if not impossible, to extract and/or insert. Yet a further problem associated with conventional coating apparatus is that they foul with product build-up and tend to disrupt the coating process, adversely affecting product quality and thereby leading to disqualified or discarded batches.
For the foregoing reasons, there has been defined a long felt and unsolved need for a coating apparatus for coating a material to be coated with a solution that is easily installed, comparatively inexpensive to manufacture and maintain and adjustable to accommodate a variety of applications. In contrast to the foregoing, the present invention constitutes a coating apparatus for coating a material to be coated with a solution that seeks to overcome the problem discussed above while at the same time providing a simple relatively easily constructed apparatus and method that is readily adapted to a variety of applications.